Painful Needs and Subtle Wants
by arithmadick2-0
Summary: He was number one on her speed dial and her head was pounding. / / Directly after 'Going South. Quintis to the max. / /


Disclaimer:: I don't own Scorpion, its characters, or anything else related to it you get from this.

From an ask on tumblr I really liked so I uploaded it here too.

* * *

Zoe had been reunited with her father three hours ago and Toby finally got around to looking at Happy.

"The bruises should begin to show soon, so I'll check over them again tomorrow. For tonight just go home, shower, and rest, okay?" Toby's gaze lingered for a second as she nodded and began to pack up her tools.

"See you all tomorrow, goodnight." Paige, Ralph, and Sylvester chorused a 'bye' before the heavy metal door slammed shut again.

It was 3:59 AM when the mechanic woke up with a steady, painful pounding in her head directed at her left temple. She sat up, cradling her forehead in her hands. Her eyes squinted open in the calm darkness of her bedroom but the drumming didn't cease so she fumbled about for her phone, almost throwing up when the bright light invaded her line of vision. (Thank God for auto-adjust)

With a quick swipe of her thumb she unlocked the device and swiftly hit number one on her speed dial. The ringing made nothing better but it only took a minute until, "Hello? Happy? Why are you calling me at four in the morning?" echoed throughout the tiny room. Realizing how little of this she'd thought through, Happy mumbled incoherently into the phone.

"What?"

"I said my head hurts? Aren't you a Doctor?" She was alert now, aware of everything going on.

"And you'd like me to do what? I'll write you a prescription tomorrow." Toby sounded equal parts concerned and agitated. Her eyes rolled but it ended up turning into a wince of pain and she began to speak again.

"I don't mean my head will hurt at eight in the morning, I mean it hurts like hell right now." The pain was picking up again, worse than before. She heard Toby sigh on the other line.

"I'll be over in 20 minutes with my stuff, just lay back down." She abided by his instructions and hung up the phone, waiting for his consistent knock. Her legs dangled over the edge of the bed but gave way when she stood up; she caught herself on the bedpost. Happy slowly made her way to the door, opening her apartment to the cold air and one Harvard-trained MD.

He took one look at her expression and guided her to the black couch.

"I'm turning on the lights, prepare yourself." Happy groaned and buried her face in a pillow as a too-bright bulb flickered on in the small den, illuminating and highlighting the green, black, blue, and purple blotches dotting her arms, legs, and who knows where else under her thin cotton t-shirt and shorts.

"Hap, I need you to sit up." Toby lightly placed his hands on her arms and pulled her into a sitting position. She crossed her legs but managed to keep her head up as he examined her arms. His brows furrowed in concern and anger as her face contorted in pain when he accidentally hit a deep bruise on her shoulder.

"I can't do much about those, but I'm checking for a concussion now, okay? Follow the light." Her eyes kept up surprisingly well for how much her head was swimming around but the light didn't hurt as much anymore and she supposed that was good. He clicked off the small contraption and she closed her eyes to get rid of the black dots dancing around the shrink's head.

"Any nausea or vomiting? Dizziness or amnesia? Anything at all?" He was hoping for a no but expecting a yes.

"The light almost made me throw up and I had to stumble my way around my own house. Take a guess." He had to laugh at her own brand of humor that was always there no matter the situation, it was present and irritated and Happy-Freakin'-Quinn.

"Well, you definitely have at least a minor concussion, but your pupils are the same size and overall you're not resulting in any symptoms that mean you need to go the ER." He felt his way through the back of her head, untangling some of the knots he found along the way and stopping when she let out a genuine cry of pain. Toby helped Happy off of the couch and wrapped an arm around her waist.

"You are going to lay down, I'll bring you some things and in the morning I'll call Walt and let him know neither of us will be there for a day or two." She nodded her head against his shoulder and fell into bed. Toby reentered the room and kissed her forehead, setting a cold cloth over the area. He was planning to retreat to the couch but felt a small tug at his hand and turned to see Happy lazily drag her arm down over his fingers, beckoning him back over. Her lips turned in a noncommittal smile and she patted the other side of the bed with her hand. He took no time in agreeing with her motion as he set his hat on the bedside table and sat against the headboard. Happy didn't move around that much but kept her grasp on his hand and turned slightly in his direction as she slept.

She woke up dazed but in less pain. Cracking her neck to the left, she caught sight of Toby and laughed softly. Happy lightly his thigh and woke him up fairly easily.

"How do you feel?" He asked, blinking his eyes open and stretching.

"Better than yesterday, still sore though. Call Walter, I'm sure he's wondering where we are." Happy answered, standing and walking with much less difficulty than the previous day.

Toby contacted Walter and explained the situation. ("Where are you?" "With Happy, she's got a concussion and I am Harvard trained." "Yeah, I know. But if there's a large emergency and we need you you'll both have to suck it up." "Bye, Walter." "Tell her I give my best!" Paige called over the speaker.)

Happy was sitting cross-legged on her couch with a cup of coffee when Toby strolled in, eyeing the other mug on the table. She was still partly delirious and set her head on his shoulder when he joined her, switching on the TV and deciding on morning news. He continued to take care of her throughout the day, running out and getting a bottle of Advil and some sweet tea. She took another nap from 11 to 12 and he maybe got some pictures of her. Waking up disheveled, he snapped another picture before she nearly grabbed his phone and folded it in half.

"Hey, I was just appreciating your beauty, Hap."

"Sure, numbnuts, now please make me apples and honey." Filling him in on where everything was he soon returned with a bowl that he refused to give her unless she took a selfie with him. Rolling her eyes and following his request, he was glad to see the side effects of her head to be wearing off.

"You'll be back-to-new in no time at all." He told her with a smile which she returned.

"Thanks for coming last night, I know it was late but it was excruciating and you are... you. I appreciate it, Doc." Toby just shrugged an arm around her and turned the TV up some. She hit him away when he tried to steal her food. ("C'mon, I got that for you!" "And you can go get some for yourself, it's fine.") But they spent the rest of the day together because that night the pounding came back and he basically carried her to bed; they repeated the pattern the next day and her skin slowly faded back to its tan smoothness. He took care of her and she thanked him every night for it.

She returned to work after a day of being released but he kept a close eye on her and texted her almost constantly after she left.

After a few months and more concussions shared between the Team the duo kissed and she eventually just invited him over nearly whenever. It took work getting her walls down though slowly but surely it happened until every night she got a forehead kiss and he fell asleep with the warmth of her hand seeping into his.


End file.
